A “stack” refers to a plurality of stackable switching devices that are connected to work together. The stack may provide a large number of ports. The plurality of switching devices forming the stack may be configured to form a virtual device. The virtual device may act as a single switch even though the ports may be distributed among the individual switching devices forming the stack. The virtual device may be referred to as a stacked switches system. Each switching device in the stacked switches system may be referred to as a member device.